Squished cake, bruises and a unexpected kiss
by greentea1896
Summary: Gokudera’s cheeks were tinted pink. He can’t believe it. They were sort of holding hands. He held his free hand up to touch his cheek. It was red hot. Did he…blush? Abruptly, they came to a sudden halt. Right infront of them, hand in hand, was ........


Ice creams, bruises, and a unexpected kiss

"Hahi! Gokudera-kun, what are you doing here?" Haru asked, her eyes filled with curiosity as someone tapped her shoulder sharply.

"Che, like I want to be here. The tenth said that the milliefiore might send people after you, so I had to keep an eye on you. If not I'd rather follow the tenth on his…" Gokudera stopped. He nearly said something he wasn't supposed to say.

"So that's why…" Haru's voice trailing off to nowhere. "Anyway, today is Haru's haru-haru-cake day desu!!" Her worried look turned into a bright smile. Gokudera grunted and followed her slowly into the cake shop.

The already pissed silver haired teen's face slowly curved downwards into a scowl. That stupid woman is taking so long, he thought. How long could it take to choose something? Just as he was going to explode, Haru turned around, with a brown bag in her hands. "Let's go! I want to share this cake with Tsuna-san and Kyoko-chan as well!" She was about to run out of the cake shop when a cool hand held on to her wrist. "Wait." Haru turned around, her innocent brown eyes staring into deep green ones. "I don't think 10th would be at home. Seriously, Haru, I _don't think _it's a good Idea…." But Haru ignored him. Holding his hand, she dragged him off to Tsuna's house.

Gokudera's cheeks were tinted pink. He can't believe it. They were sort of holding hands. He held his free hand up to touch his cheek. It was red hot. Did he…_blush_? Abruptly, they came to a sudden halt. Right infront of them, hand in hand, was Tsuna and Kyoko. On a date.

The Vongola boss blinked in surprise at the couple.

"Hahi!" Haru stumbled in her tracks."Tsuna-san, Kyoko-chan…..Haru's very sorry!! Gomenasai!!" and with that she dropped the cake to the ground, wiped away a tear that only Gokudera could see, and ran off.

"10th! Sorry to disturb you!" he quickly picked up the dropped bag and chased after her, leaving Tsuna and Kyoko wordless.

"Hey! Stupid woman!" he already ran past 4 blocks, and had reached the park. He stopped, desperately taking a breath. His habit of smoking was getting to him, allowing him less stamina. He stopped panting for a minute, and he heard soft sobs behind a bush. Unsurprisingly, it was Haru.

"There you are." Gokudera said, he was using a gentle tone, hoping she would stop crying. Sheesh, he never knew how to dealt with woman when they cry.

"Goku-Gokudera…-kun…." Haru looked up at him. Wisps of chocolate brown hair hung around her eyes. It wasn't obvious, but her warm, brown eyes were slightly red and swollen. He knelt down infront of her, and shook her shoulders. "Why did you run away just like that!!? Don't you think I could've been worried?? Don't ever do that, even if the thing you run into is a 3 headed monster!! Do you know how hard it is to run after someone for 4 blocks!?!!?! Sheesh……" Gokudera looked away, his gazed fixed on trees surrounding them.

"Gokudera-kun…" Haru whispered his name softly. He turned to her, slightly flushed at how gently she said his name. She pointed at the paper bag he was holding.

_Right. The cake. I forgot about that_… Sheepishly, he handed her the slightly crumpled bag.

She took out the cake, or rather, the _squashed _cake. He looked down at the cake. It was strawberry, his favorite. Feeling pekish, he licked his lips. He hadn't eaten anything since noon. Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that something was being pushed into his mouth by delicate fingers. He glanced up, closed his mouth and chewed. _Tastes good. The cake and her fingers. _Suddenly he found himself blushing again. The silver haired boy sat down beside her, swallowing the cake.

"Is it good?" Haru asked with a watery smile.

"Mm…..yea…" and before he could finish his sentence another piece of cake was being pushed into his mouth. This time the soft fingers touched his mouth. He looked at her, blushing at the sight that _she _was blushing as well. He grabbed the paper bag, pinched some of the cake, and shoved it into Haru's mouth in return. He missed, and it ended up on her cheek. They both laughed. He stole a look at her, gazing at how _cute _she was when she wasn't all loud and chatty. He raised his hand to her face to touch her cheek. It was soft and slightly wet from the tears. He gently brushed the crumbs away with his fingers, feeling all jumpy and giddy inside. He wanted to jump up and do a happy bunny dance, and scream "ITS HOT HERE!!" But he couldn't. Not here. Not now. He would look like a total freak. Before he knew it, something landed on his shoulder. It was her leaning in, sleeping. _Great timing, stupid woman. Just when I was going to kiss you. DAMNIT._

Gokudera looked up at the sky. It was a deep crimson, but for the moment he knew for a fact that his face was probably redder. Dark clouds covered the sky. Suddenly it was raining. Not just any rain, but a total _downpour. _Gokudera sighed, and picked up the sleeping Haru and her belongings. Feeling her thighs on his bare hands, he can't help but feel perverted for a second. Both of them were soaked. Running as fast as he could with his new luggage, he arrived at his house. Thankfully Bianchi wasn't there. He laid her down on his bed, wonder what to do with her while she's dripping wet…

Opening her eyes, slowly, Haru woke up in a clean and organized room. There were lots of difficult books stacked up in the book case, and clothes were placed on a chair. Her heart skipped a beat. _Those were her clothes. _Could he have…? With anger rising in her chest she stormed out of the room, and was distracted by a soft sound of piano playing. She had heard from Yamamoto and the others that Gokudera could play the piano really well. Trying to keep quiet, she poked her head around the living room.

There he was, sitting beside the piano, playing a sad melody. Something in that reminded Haru the time when her heart was broken. The time when she was hurt. The time when she was….

"You woke up." A voice startled Haru.

"Hahi! Yea…Why am I wearing this!! What did you do?" Gesturing at the long white shirt she had on, and a pair of loose pants.

Gokudera looked to the floor, and Haru sensed guilty.

"Um…well, you _were _soaking wet….so…"

"You changed my clothes." She replied flatly.

His cheeks immediately flushed a deep red, _and honestly, Haru said to herself, honestly, he looked quite cute like that. WAIT. NO WAY. Get back to the problem!! _

"But I didn't mean to! I was scared you were gonna catch a fever or something!! "Gokudera was blushing beetroot red, and was frantically waving his hands.

"Its okay. But… you didn't _do _anything, did you?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Of course not! What do you think I am!! I..! Stupid woman! Who would look at you?!

Haru laughed softly at herself. And without knowing it, she blurted out "You know Gokudera-kun, you look _really _cute when you do that … "Gokudera's mouth hung open, surprised at her words. Haru knowingly covered her mouth with her hands. But then she realized something. Something important. She said to him softly "you knew right? The date. So you came. You tried to distract me." He gives a small smile "I didn't want you to see what you didn't want to see." And they both blushed.

After a long silence, she asked him "can you play the piano?" he simply nodded and made his way to it. She sat down beside him. He held her hand, placing it on the right notes, his fingers carefully caressing her hand, surging electricity into her heart.

And that's when it happened. That's when he did _it. _He leaned in, and placed his lips on top of hers. Her eyes opened widely, but slowly closed. They both smiled.

Hey! Thanks for reading! This is my 1st time writing fan fiction!! I am obsessed with this couple! They are just too cute!! Reviews are needed so I can know where to improve!!!


End file.
